


Snowed In

by JisSpookyLolli



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:25:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisSpookyLolli/pseuds/JisSpookyLolli
Summary: TOP makes an unexpected move on GD, making the younger behave awkwardly towards him while snowed in together.





	Snowed In

Jiyong watched the heavy snow fall through the large windows of Seunghyun's home. The incident last night replaying in his head like a movie on repeat. He and Seunghyun were spending some time together before Seunghyun had to return to his enlistment duties and Jiyong had to return to Japan to wrap up the Last Dance tour. Last night they had been drinking and Seunghyun admitted to Jiyong he was gay. Jiyong wasnt surprised, he had always had a feeling Seunghyun was gay and it didnt bother him. What did surpise Jiyong however was when Seunghyun told him that he was in love with Jiyong and then kissed him out of nowhere.

Shocked Jiyong had pulled away and blatantly recoiled from Seunghyun when the older had attempted to embrace him in an apology for crossing the boundary. Jiyong didnt really know if he had meant to pull away from Seunghyun or if was a subconscious reflex stemming from having just been kissed by his hyung and best friend. Seunghyun had immeaditly apologized and gone upstairs and Jiyong slept on the couch.

When he had woken up he looked for Seunghyun and couldnt find him, his coat and shoes were gone and Jiyong felt horrible that Seunghyun appeared to have left his own house and a crummy day like this. Despite Jiyong's gloomy mood he could feel the beginning pangs of hunger in his stomach and decided to go try and eat something all while biting his bottom lip in worry. He found some insta noodles and began to fix them when he heard the front door open and he knew without seeing him that Seunghyun was back. He heard the heavy sound of Seunghyun's footsteps going up the stairs and then the sound of his bedroom door closing.

Jiyong's mind wandered away from his original task of making food and he ended up following Seunghyun into his bedroom. He opened the bedroom door quietly to discover that Seunghyun was in the bathroom and sounded like he was feeling his bathtub to take a bath. Suddenly, Jiyong started imagining Seunghyun's well scuplted body soaking in the warm water of his emperor style bathtub and Jiyong could feel his jeans becoming tighter. Jiyong had never given much thought to his sexuality. He had always thought Seunghyun was extremely attractive but he had only ever dated girls. Is it possible he was bisexual after all? He hadnt exactly been grossed out by Seunghyun kissing him infact now that he was thinking about it his pants had gotten tighter after Seunghyun kissed him also. 

Jiyong crept quietly to the bathroom and cracked the door open he saw a very naked Seunghyun step into the tub and sit down sighing softly to himself. It wasnt long before Jiyong realized that Seunghyun was crying and JIyong's heart broke. Not only that but he was even harder now after seeing Seunghyun's body in all it's glory. He took a deep breath and pushed the door all the way open and stepped inside. He didnt look at Seunghyun he simply entered and procceed to remove his own clothes and without a word he stepped towards the bathtub.

"Jiyong...what are you doing?" Seunghyun asked unable to hide the shock in his voice.

Jiyong looked up at Seunghyun as he stepped over the rim of the tub and got into the water with him. He bit his bottom lip shyly as he proceeded to sit down on Seunghyun's lap. "Hyung," Jiyong whispered taking Seunghyun's face into his hands and then gently pressed his lips to the older man's. He pulled back and looked at Seunghyun who looked about as shocked as he probably had last night and he smiled feeling the heat in his cheeks. He pulled Seunghyun into a hug and rolled his hips making both of their now aching erections rub together.

"Oh god Jiyong," Seunghyun whispered huskily before slamming his lips back onto the younger mans and locking his fists into Jiyong's shaggy long brown locks, pulling his head back and dropping his kisses to the flesh of Jiyong's slender neck.

He delighted in the feeling of Jiyong shivering on his lap and the soft whimpers coming from the younger's mouth only encouraged Seunghyun even more. Jiyong's hands traveled to Seunghyun's waist and then down farther until he wrapped them around Seunghyun's cock and started stroking him slowly. "I want to suck you hyung" Jiyong said in a whisper and Seunghyun smiled then stood in the water and sat down on the rim of the tub. He spread his legs and watched Jiyong position himself between them. Jiyong might of teased Seunghyun a bit if he wasnt as turned on as he was right now he had no patience for it.

He wrapped his lips around Seunghyun's cock and used his hand on what he couldnt fit in his mouth. Seunghyun groaned and wrapped his hand back into Jiyong hair and guided him to go faster. The dominance Seunghyun was showing only making Jiyong impossibly harder.

Soon Seunghyun pulled Jiyong back and got him to stand up so he could suck Jiyong down his throat. "Oh god hyung" Jiyong whimpered looking down at his hyung still unable to fully process they were actually doing this with each other. He certantly wasnt regretting it though.

It wasnt long before Seunghyun stood up and spun Jiyong around bending him over the edge of the tub and began licking at the tight ring of muscles to Jiyong's ass. The younger man wasnt so sure he was going to enjoy that very much but he quickly decided he did as his whole body shook from pleasure caused by Seunghyun's fucking his tight entrance with his tounge. Seunghyun took time prepping Jiyong and it wasnt until the younger was desperatly fucking himself on Seunghyun's hand that the older stood up and slowly slid his leaking cock into Jiyong.

Seunghyun stopped and carressed Jiyong's back letting the younger man get adjusted to the feeling of having Seunghyun inside him. "Ok, hyung" Jiyong said with a shaky voice, it hurt but it wasnt horrible. Seunghyun slowly started thrusting into Jiyong and it wasnt long before he hit the nerves to Jiyong's prostate and the younger cried out in pleasure and slammed himself down onto Seunghyun. "Oh fuck hyung, harder" Jiyong cried out looking back at the older man with total desperation in his face.

Seunghyun groaned loud and deep at the sultry sex eyes Jiyong was giving him and he grabbed on tightly to his hip with one hand and yanked his head back by his hair with his other hand as he rapidly pounded into Jiyong. Jiyong couldnt hold in his sounds even if he wanted to, with Seunghyun hitting his nerves with every thrust. Jiyong wrapped his hand around his leaking cock and started stroking himself hard and fast, intime with Seunghyun's thrusts and before long both came together.

Afterwards they sank back into the water together, Jiyong laying between Seunghyun's legs, his back against the older's chest. He sighed softly at the feel of Seunghyun leaving feather light kisses along his shoulder and neck, his cock twitched already stirring back to life. They knew they could never offically be together but they were satisified with what they could have together in the privacy of closed doors.

 

The GTOP fanart that inspired this story.

 


End file.
